I Love You: Book
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Flash Fiction/Natsu, yang sudah memendam perasaan cukup lama, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Maka dari itu, sepanjang hari ia berdiam diri di guild guna memikirkan cara apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk menembak Lucy./NaLu


**I Love You: Book**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah hasil karya Mashima Hiro. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AT-AR**

**Summary: Flash Fiction/Natsu, yang sudah memendam perasaan cukup lama, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Maka dari itu, sepanjang hari ia berdiam diri di**_** guild**_** guna memikirkan cara apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk menembak Lucy./NaLu**

**X.x.X**

Aneh. Aneh. Aneh.

Pemuda itu, Natsu Dragneel; sang_ fire dragon slayer_.

Tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya—tidak, tidak, itu berlebihan. Ia hanya membenarkan posisinya untuk mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman. Dagunya ia topang menggunakan sebelah tangannya seharian. Matanya melirik bosan pada aktivitas _guild_ yang biasanya. Ia terdiam di meja bar sampai-sampai makanan yang ia pesan menjadi dingin.

Mirajane menatap pemuda itu heran. Ada apakah gerangan? Tumben sekali Natsu terdiam. Terkadang—dan biasanya—, kan pemuda ini yang membuat keributan di _guild_. Kenapa sekarang ia malah terdiam, tanpa melakukan apa-apa, di meja bar seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup?

Mirajane pun meninggalkan gelas-gelas yang basah itu di sana. Ia berjalan menghampiri Natsu dan berniat menanyakannya. "Ne, Natsu. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Mirajane.

Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Ti-tidak, aku tidak sakit," jawabnya sedikit gugup.

Mendengar Natsu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan gugup pun mau tak mau membuat alisnya terangkat sebelah. Baru saja ia akan bertanya lebih lanjut, pintu _guild_ pun terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok _seirei madoushi_ cantik yang baru saja pulang dari misi solonya. Gadis itu berseru, "_Tadaima_,_ minna_!"

"_Okaerinasai_, Lucy," balas Mirajane. Lucy tersenyum dan langsung menuju meja bar. Ia berniat memesan minuman kalau saja tidak melihat rekan setimnya ini duduk diam tak banyak bertingkah. Lucy mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Ia menyentuh pundak sahabatnya ini. "Natsu."

Natsu tersentak. Sentuhan yang berasal dari gadis itu mampu membuat dirinya gemetaran. Ia menoleh pada gadis itu dan berusaha tersenyum. "Yo, kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Um!" gadis itu membalas, "kau—kenapa makananmu belum dimakan?"

"Eh?" Natsu menoleh pada piringnya. Untuk sesaat, ia baru ingat kalau ia memesan makanan dan makanan itu sama sekali belum disentuhnya sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya paksa. "Oh iya."

"_Mou_, kau ini. Kasihan Mira-san, dia sudah membuatkannya untukmu tapi kau sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya," nasihat Lucy. Natsu pun hanya mengangguk-angguk saja mendengar nasihat rekannya itu. Setelah itu, Lucy malah menceritakan bagaimana misi solonya kali ini. Dan di saat Lucy sedang bercerita mengenai misi solonya, pikirannya melayang.

_Cara apa, ya yang harus kugunakan untuk menembak Lucy?_

Wow, jadi itu yang berhasil membuatnya tak banyak tingkah hari ini?

Meskipun ia menatap Lucy, pikirannya tetap saja memikirkan 'bagaimana cara untuk menembak Lucy Heartfilia'. Natsu masih terus berpikir sampai akhirnya gadis itu selesai bercerita. Lucy mengatupkan kedua tangannya senang, mengingat bagaimana cara ia mengalahkan bandit tersebut.

"Keren, bukan? Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa—" tiba-tiba Natsu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aku tahu!"

"Hah?"

"Aku boleh meminjam salah satu novel koleksimu, kan, Lucy?"

"HAH?"

**X.x.X**

Lucy masih duduk di meja bar, mengobrol dengan Levy asyik. Setelah ia terheran-heran setengah jam yang lalu karena Natsu meminjam novelnya, ia memutuskan untuk bersantai sedikit di sini guna menyegarkan pikirannya yang penuh dengan misi. Ia masih asyik bercanda ria dengan gadis kutu buku itu sebelum pintu _guild _terbuka.

Natsu Dragneel berdiri di ujung pintu sana dan langsung berlari menghampiri Lucy. Ia menyodorkan—tidak, lebih tepatnya mengembalikan—novel yang ia pinjam dari Lucy. Gadis itu memutar duduknya. Lucy menerimanya dengan heran. "Sebenarnya kau meminjam novelku ini untuk apa sih?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

Natsu tersenyum, namun senyumnya misterius, seolah ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari gadis itu. Ia tertawa kecil dan duduk di samping Lucy. Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Coba cari tahu," ujarnya misterius.

Lucy menggembungkan pipinya. Mengabaikan Levy yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan dirinya dengan Natsu, ia pun membuka lembaran pertama—

—dan secarik kertas kecil terjatuh dari sana.

Lucy berusaha mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Alisnya terangkat naik saat melihat kertas tersebut bertuliskan _'Buka halaman 78'_. Lucy menatap pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya ini sekali lagi. Tanpa bertanya pun ia sudah tahu kalau tulisan ini adalah tulisan pemuda itu.

Lucy mengangkat bahunya dan mengikuti instruksi di kertas tersebut. Ia membuka halaman yang dimaksud. "Lalu?"

"Situasi yang tergambar di halaman tersebut adalah hal yang menyebabkanku mendiamkan makananku sampai dingin hari ini," jelas Natsu. Lucy menatap pemuda itu tak mengerti sebelum akhirnya ia pun membaca untaian kata yang tercetak di halaman tersebut.

Ia terdiam. Ia memang baru membaca paragraf awal tapi ia berhenti membacanya. Ia ingat ini. Tanpa perlu membaca lebih lanjut lagi, ia ingat kalau ini adalah situasi saat sang tokoh utama laki-lakinya memikirkan bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaannya pada sang tokoh utama perempuan.

_Jadi, Natsu..._

Lucy menunduk. Hatinya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Lucy menggerutu dalam hati. Ia bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Lalu?"

"Coba baca kalimat paling akhir!" seru Natsu yang tiba-tiba bersemangat. Dengan malas, gadis itu memutar bola matanya untuk melihat kalimat paling akhir. Ah, kalimat langsung, dialog sang tokoh utama laki-laki.

"'Aku mencintaimu'?" ujar Lucy membaca kalimat yang tertera di sana. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pemuda yang kini malah menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Wajah pemuda itu merona tipis.

Lucy masih tak mengerti. "Jadi?"

Natsu menatap gadis itu intens dan ia tersenyum.

"Itu adalah kalimat yang ingin aku ungkapkan kepadamu!"

**Owari**

Aloha~!

Kembali dengan flash fiction. Wow, bisa-bisanya saya membuat fic seperti ini berturut-turut, slight romance maksudnya—dan pendek. Oke, tunggu pairing lainnya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
